I Told You So
by bookbabes
Summary: When Ginny told her family how she was in love with Harry Potter and would marry him no one would believe her. They told her they would never even meet him. Turns out they were all wrong... Now a series of unrelated, one shots.
1. I Told You So

_**I Told You So**_

When Ginny was little all that she would ever hear about was the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. She had heard his story a countless number of times. She could never find it in her to get over it. The story of how he lost his parents, how he survived a killing curse, and how because of him this most evil, powerful, wizard of all time was temporarily dead was amazing to Ginny.

She heard so much about this boy. She never knew him. She knew everything about him. She knew about the lightning-shaped scar upon his forehead. She knew how he went to live with his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin half way across the country from her. She knew all about him. She refused to believe the fact that he didn't know a thing about her and never would.

She found herself thinking about the famous Harry Potter constantly. She wondered about him too. Did he find his cousin as annoying as she found her six brothers? Did he love his aunt and uncle like she loved her mum and dad? Did he like chocolate as much as she did? She wondered about him all the time.

She never met him. She saw pictures of him. Pictures people took while he didn't notice. There were sections in magazines, books, and newspapers that she read about him. She still never met him. Despite the fact that she never met him, would possibly never see him, she found herself falling in love with this boy.

She was intrigued by his fascinating story. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know what he liked and what he disliked. What he wanted to be when he grew up. She wanted to know all about his life. She wanted him. She imagined herself marrying him. She imagined being Ginevra Molly Potter. She kept all her imaginative thoughts to herself.

Until one day she made the ignorant decision to tell her brother, Ron. Ron was the closest in age to her. Ginny thought that maybe he would understand how she was feeling. He didn't. When she told her brother he laughed in her face. "Ginny, we're never going to even meet Harry Potter. You are never going to marry him."

She had been so ineffably wrong in telling her brother. She soon enough told her entire family. She was then mocked hugely by the twins, George and Fred, and Percy shook his head. Percy was all into the logic of everything. His little sister marrying the Boy-Who-Lived was impossible in his eyes. His mind didn't stretch far enough to imagine that at all. As far as he was concerned, Ginny was never going to meet the legendary Harry Potter.

Her mother looked at Ginny sweetly and explained that he was probably nothing but a crush. And "that poor little boy" was never going to meet her. So then she left her imaginings to herself. She let her family think she had in fact gotten over it. She wouldn't let anybody know that she had a picture of Harry Potter underneath her pillow which she would take out and talk to every night like a diary.

When she was ten she went with her brothers to see them all off to Hogwarts. She was going to be alone all year, the two of her brothers that were out of school would always be at work. She would be spending nine months with her mother and father. She was not thrilled to be exact. She would miss even having Ron around to joke around and play with. Arriving at Kings Cross Station, which was packed with muggles, they were encountered with a boy about Ron's age. He had dark, messy, black hair and round glasses that were being held together by a piece of scotch tape.

Her mother kindly showed the boy how to get through to the platform and he was on his way. He got onto the train and Ginny and her mother said goodbye to all of her brothers. She didn't know it at the time but that boy was the legendary Harry Potter. Her brother chose to sit with him on the train on the way to Hogwarts. Throughout the year they had become best friends and ever saved the sorcerer's stone. Ron came back home after a ton of stories to tell about the Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny listened intently, wanting to know everything there was to know about Harry Potter. She listened about the boy who had been in her mind for so long.

At the end of that July, she was still ten but nearly eleven; she had come downstairs from her bedroom for breakfast. Sitting down at her kitchen table, in the flesh, was Harry Potter. She actually has Harry Potter in her house.

"Hi," was all he had to say to make her blush. It was only one simple word, sometimes even said to a stranger. She turned around and ran all the way up the stairs to her room. She couldn't believe she had just met the Harry Potter. Her family said that it would never happen. She held in the need to tell her entire family 'I told you so.'

Then all that year she found a diary. She began to write in it. She told it all of her troubles. She told it of how Harry Potter could never like her. Her fears of how Harry must think of her. Harry would never like her. She wanted to accept the fact but she just couldn't.

She didn't know at first that the diary possessed her to do horrible things until it was too late. She had become emotionally attached to the book. But she knew what she was doing was wrong. She tried to get rid of the book, but it was near impossible. It would always come back good as new. She didn't know how it did it.

She spent the entire term having blank memories of what she did, where she went, and when it was. Then one day at the end of term she entered the Chamber of Secrets to be nearly dying from the horcrux of Tom Riddle. She was slowly dying and there was nothing she could do about it. It was her own stupid mistake. In the end though it was Harry Potter who had saved her.

Harry Potter had saved her finally but she still held in the need to say 'I told you so.'

Over the years, she learned more about the legendary Harry Potter. He did find his cousin annoying. But he also found him fat, repulsive, and mean. Even if her brothers bothered her to no end she loved them and always would. He didn't love his aunt and uncle nearly as much as she loved her parents. They treated him badly. They didn't want him. He could never find it in him to love them after how they treated him. He did in fact like chocolate.

She grew up getting more comfortable in Harry's presence although she still liked him. She liked him before she even knew who he was. She thought that she would always like him. She found it hard to speak in his presence. She was nervous. She would stutter and then run away. She wondered what Harry must think of her. He probably thought that she was a freak!

Then the summer before her fifth year she asked Hermione for help. She was smart, she might know. How could she get Harry Potter to like her?

Hermione reckoned that she ought to act more like herself. If Harry saw how she really was then he might fall in love with her as she fell in love with him. She always knew Hermione was smart, but definitely not this smart.

The last quidditch game of the season and the results would determine where they would stand. Would they be in first place or last place? Harry had landed himself in detention so therefore he couldn't be there for the most important game of the season. He had Ginny play his position of seeker. She had caught the snitch and they had won by the points guaranteeing them first place.

When Harry entered into the portrait hole Ginny ran straight to him and engulfed him in a hug. She was so happy he was here. She was so happy that they had one the Quidditch cup. She was just so happy. Then something she did not expect was when Harry Potter kissed her. He kissed her in front of a common room full of people. And the strange part about it all was that she did not mind.

After their kiss there were calls and whistles. After a moment of silence between the two Harry motioned to the portrait hole and they went for a walk around the grounds. Before she knew it she was the girlfriend of Harry Potter. She was the girlfriend of Harry Potter and she still held in the huge need to tell her family 'I told you so.'

Soon after the death of Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter broke up with her. He said for the heroic reasons Ginny knew he would always have. He would always be the hero. That may be one of the many reasons Ginny fell for him in the first place.

She tried to stay strong but she was heartbroken. She could never be sure. Harry said that he cut it off so Lord Voldemort wouldn't go after her. But he could be lying. He could just want to get rid of her, he didn't like her, but he wanted to do so without hurting Ginny's feelings. He might have just said it because his best mate was Ron, and their friendship might fall apart if he wounded his younger sister.

She went back to Hogwarts the next year while Harry fought a war. He fought a war either in the mind that he loved and missed her or not even thinking of her at all. School was horrible. She tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor but was caught by Snape. They tried to continue Dumbledore's army but it was so hard without Harry. It seemed that everything had to be hard without Harry.

Easter break they had to go into hiding. They went to their Aunt Muriel's home which was not a pleasant experience. Her Aunt Muriel was not always the nicest and was an old, slightly cranky lady. One day Bill came over to return their Aunt's goblin made crown his wife had borrowed for their wedding last summer. He also brought the news that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her brother, Ronald Weasley was staying with them at their house. Ginny could feel her hear skip a beat. She heard of everything about Harry. There were articles left and right in the Daily Prophet and magazines like Witch Weekly. She had no idea what was true and what was not. He could be dead and she may never know. She now knew that he was safe. She wanted to ask Bill to take her back with him and see Harry. She wanted to, but knew that she couldn't. Although she missed him so much, how did she know if he still even liked her as a friend?

Instead she just told Bill to send her love. At the moment, it was the best she could do to let Harry know that she still loved him. She loved him even though there was a possibility that he did not love her back.

And then there was the final battle at Hogwarts. She had thought Harry had died in their last moments. Hagrid came in crying, holding a lifeless, limp, Harry in her arms. Lord Voldemort had announced that Harry had died trying to save himself. She knew that he would not have died trying to save himself. If anything at all, he died trying to save the world. She knew him for nearly six years; he was too heroic for his own good.

Her screams were one of the most loud and terrible. She had to hold back the tears. Now she never had a chance. Now she never would be able to know how Harry felt or see him ever again. Her heart might have broken in that moment. Then, he came back to life. She had no idea how. She supposed she may or may not find out later. War had broken out again. Lord Voldemort was battling Harry and these were the last moments. It would define all. And then it happened Harry had killed the most evil, powerful wizard of all time and for good this time.

She was so happy that Harry was okay. She was happy that Lord Voldemort was out of their lives forever. But she was also mad. She was so infuriated that she felt the need to slap someone and she did. She slapped Harry in the face for making her think that he had been dead, even for just a moment. But after that all was forgotten as they started dating yet again. They had no threats in their way that time, besides her brothers.

They dated for years and years on end after that. After four years of dating Harry Potter popped the question. He had asked Ginny to marry her. She really was going to become Ginevra Molly Potter, just as she always hoped. But even though it was really happening and she had a diamond ring on the special ring finger to prove it, she never once let out a knowing, 'I told you so.'

But then came the day of her wedding. She was wearing a white dress and in a few hours time she would be meeting Harry at the altar. Her mother and Hermione were the ones to help her get ready for this big day. Hermione was going to be her Maid of Honor. She was the one after all who had given her advice on how to get to Harry.

She walked down the aisle and said her 'I do' and she was kissed by Harry Potter. She was now Mrs. Harry Potter, which before had only happened in her imaginative dreams. It was really happening.

She had her first dance with Harry and they had a wonderful reception. Everything was perfect. It was all better than all her dreams and daydreams put together. It was almost time to go with Harry on her honeymoon but before she did she was surrounded by her family.

She was hugging her mom who was blubbering and couldn't believe how all of this was happening so fast. She couldn't believe her little girl was married. Her brothers were around her saying how they'd kill Harry if he ever did anything to hurt her. They said how they couldn't believe she wasn't their little sister any more.

Here she was marrying Harry Potter as she had always imagined. They all had said that it would never happen and here it was unraveling before their very own eyes. Before she knew it the words that have been bottled up inside her for such a very long time were now set free.

"I told you so."


	2. Midnight Adventures

_**Midnight Adventures**_

Ginny was awoken in the middle of the night of August tenth. She was awoken by that of thirst. It was one of those that just could not be ridden of. It was so bad that she even had a dream that she was about to get a drink from a water fountain, she convinced herself it was not a dream, turned the knob and tried and tried to drink the water to no avail. It was like a nightmare. That was the reason she awoke so suddenly. She had a nightmare about water fountains. She was _never_ to admit this to her brothers. She was not to admit this to anyone, because it would surely get out somehow.

She needed water so she sat up and quietly got out of her bed. She was careful not to wake Hermione who was sleeping on her bed with her brown, bushy hair scattered everywhere on the pillow. She tip-toed quietly out of her room which was located on the first floor, to the kitchen nearby. She could still hear Ron's snores as they were echoing through the house.

Ginny made her way through the hall and was especially quiet past the old painting of Sirius's mother. She didn't need to wake the entire building with "MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, HALF BREEDS…" She didn't want anyone to be woken at all or aware of this little midnight adventure. All she wanted was a simple glass of water.

She quietly opened the creaky door, and slowly, the tension building up. It was always like this when she was in the dark, trying to be quiet as she was alone. She shut the door quietly behind her and a wand was drawn at her. She jumped up, surprised and let out a quiet yelp.

The wand was lowered and the voice of a teenage boy said, "Ginny?"

She immediately recognized the voice as Harry Potter. "Harry," she asked. She couldn't see. "Why are you here? And more importantly, why are you here in the dark?"

"I guess… I just didn't bother with turning the lights on."

"Well why are we here arguing in the dark? Let's turn the lights on!"

"Where are they at," Harry asked.

"How should I bloody know," she snapped. "Just help me try to find them!" They each searched blindly for a fair few minutes before Ginny came to a realization. "Harry… don't you have your wand on you?"

"Well yeah I do… oh," he said coming to the same realization as her. _"Lumos,"_ he muttered quietly and a spark of light came from the end of his wand. The light was bright enough to see that they were very, very close to each other. She could make him out perfectly, his striking green eyes, his lightning-bolt shaped scar, and his messy, jet black hair.

"It's over there," Ginny said pointing, and Ginny went over to turn the lights on. Ginny could see everything clearly now. After all that excitement she almost forgot what she was there for. But now that the excitement was over her item of need was clear in mind. She needed a glass of water.

She went to the cupboards and took out a glass and filled it up with the water from the sink faucet. She was anxious to get the water; she remembered her dream and shivered.

"Something wrong," Harry asked as he searched the pantries for food.

"Just a… bad dream" she said. She sat down at the table as she gulped her water. It felt so good to have it down her throat yet not entirely satisfying.

He sat down next to her, holding a green apple in his hand with one, large bite taken out of it. "You want to talk about it?"

"No, you would laugh."

"Oh, I wouldn't laugh," he said. But he didn't know. He hadn't heard the story yet.

"Yes, you would, it wasn't necessarily a _nightmare_ but it was enough of one for me, at the moment."

"Just tell me Gin," he said as he punched her softly on her arm. She looked at him sharply and sighed.

"If you really want to know…" he nodded eagerly. "It was just I was walking to a water fountain, you see because I was really thirsty, and I knew it was a dream but it felt so _real_ so I convinced myself that it wasn't a dream and it was real and when I turned the knob on the water fountain water would come out and I would drink the water. I did and although the water came out nothing hit my lips. I was freaking out trying to drink the water, and then I woke up." Well there goes not telling anybody.

Ginny could tell that Harry was trying his best to keep in his giggles.

"Oh it's alright, you can laugh," she said as Harry's expression became only more painfully ridiculous with him trying to keep his laughter in. On her words he burst on laughing. She shushed him. "Would you keep it down? I don't want anyone to wake up!"

He calmed himself although a goofy smile remained on his face. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

I couldn't sleep, I had my mind on a lot of things, so I came down here and got food," he said as he held up his green, half-eaten apple.

"Boys and their food," she muttered as she shook her head. She continued to gulp her water down until the very last drop of it was gone. She was still thirsty though so she made her way back to the faucet and had herself another glass of water, gulping it down gratefully.

"Ginny and her water," she heard him mutter and shake at him. She slapped him on his arm.

"Ow Gin!"

"It was supposed to hurt," she remarked and smirked. "What do you got on your mind anyhow," she asked.

"It's nothing."

"I doubt that, I told you about my ridiculous dream, you can tell me about whatever's bothering you I'm sure."

"It's nothing," he tried again although he cracked a small smile.

"Is it the hearing," she asked full aware of how he used his Patronus against a demetor attack to only be expelled from Hogwarts. It wasn't fair, as he used magic in a life-threatening situation. Or at least, it was a soul-threatening situation.

"Yeah," he said quietly with a little nod of his head.

"Don't worry about it," she comforted him. "There is no way they can keep you from Hogwarts. It's against the rules, or so Hermione says and whatever she says has to be only sheer fact. When is that girl wrong?"

"I can't remember a time when she was wrong," Harry said. "It amazes me how right she is."

"I think it amazes everybody," Ginny said. She remembered what Hermione had said to her about Harry. Would she be right this time? If she started being more herself around Harry, and dating, would he really saw her as she saw him? She could only hope.

Just then the old clock above the sink began to sing a melodic song. It signaled another hour passing, it was now midnight.

Harry noticed the clock too. "Happy Birthday," he said quietly to her, in a whisper.

"Thanks," she said back, wishing she could say more, but there weren't many options when one wishes you a happy birthday. She turned to look at him and his face was so close. And their lips, nearly centimeters away, were almost touching. She caught her breath because they were so close they were near kissing.

Harry realized it too. He could've done it. He would've done it, but he couldn't. She was Ron's little sister. He couldn't do that. So he quickly got farther away from Ginny, but not too far.

"I guess it's time to turn in," he announced. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry," she said back to him. But once he left the kitchen, and once he was for sure out of ear shot she whispered something else. "I love you."


	3. Incredibly Cliche

_**Incredibly Cliché **_

Ginny Weasley tried her best to avoid clichés at all costs. She was her own person and she was not going to be like everybody else. She was not going to be the average know-it-all girl. She was not going to be the average sports player. She was not going to be the average sister, friend, popular girl, forgetful person, or girlfriend. She wasn't going to be the average anything. She was just going to be _Ginny_.

She was used to people assuming things of her just because of her family and what she must be. 'Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley,' Lucius Malfoy had once sneered. She didn't like people just assuming things about her because of anything. She didn't like being average and she tried to avoid it at all costs.

When you had six older brothers though there was always something for Ginny to live up too. Bill worked with the goblins at Gringrotts. Charlie was one of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts had seen. Percy was the perfect prefect. George and Fred were the ultimate pranksters. Ron was friends and had done incredible things with the boy-who-lived. And then there was her, the young Weasley girl. There weren't many people who knew her name. To most people everywhere she was just known as The Weasley Girl.

And then there were other parts of her which were incredibly cliché as well. She was the young and apparently naïve girl who was in love with a celebrity there was no chance of her ever meeting. She continued her crush though. She did meet him after all; he was best friends with her brother. He stayed at her house nearly every summer. She was now just another cliché shy girl who didn't have the guts to talk to the guy she likes.

She fought the war of living the life of a cliché. She didn't want it, not at all. She was never going to be a cliché. She wouldn't allow it. But sometimes she just didn't know how to not be cliché. It was hard work, much easier to just be cliché. She didn't want to be cliché so she had to get out of the state of being the cliché shy girl.

She took one of her good friends, and one of Harry and Ron's best friends, advice and got over Harry and started dating other guys. Not only would she get her mind off Harry Potter, maybe Harry Potter would see her with them and like her, and she would get away from her entire life of cliché. She realized though that she just left her last stage of cliché and entered the next one: Trying to Get Her Crush Jealous.

She was no longer not cliché; actually she had never been not cliché in the first place. Sure, she may have thought she was in the beginning, but that was her just denying the facts. She was being a typical cliché. She wasn't too fond of it and needed a way to get out once again.

She was stuck this time though, how was she to get out of it this time? The only way she knew to get out of it was to admit she was trying to get Harry riled up and go to him. But that would be cliché. But if she stayed how she was with Dean she would be doing the cliché thing of staying with Dean because she didn't want to admit she was wrong. Or perhaps she was just over-thinking it all. But she, Ginevra Weasley, refused to live her life in such a cliché. In the end she broke up with Dean and didn't go to Harry. It was the only way to keep her life non-cliché.

Her life was still cliché though as she admired Harry from afar, or right next to him, but she still admired. She didn't do anything direct to prove that she liked him, or so she hoped. Only two people who were incredible perceptive and her good friends knew what was up with that. Those two people would be Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood.

Luna was yet another example of her overly-cliché life. Luna was the school weirdo, and then Ginny was the person who started hanging out with her because she had very few, well no, friends. So that makes her the cliché kind person that stuck up and became friends with the outcast person in her grade while no one else would. But she couldn't change that, sure Luna had some odd tendencies and thoughts of life but she was an over-all nice and friendly person and she couldn't desert her.

She needed to stop being so cliché though so she moved on. But when she moved on she only entered a new stage of cliché unfortunately. She was now the cliché girl who refused to admit she was totally in love with Harry Potter. This was otherwise known as denial.

But after her short-lived phase of denial she knew she was in love with Harry Potter. She swears she was. She wasn't like every other girl who said they were incredibly in love and it was _real _although they were wrong. She swears she was in love with him. But then every other girl who was so in love with Harry Potter would say that. So that means she had entered her next stage of cliché, the I-swear-I'm-in-love-with-him cliché.

This is where some girl has this crush on his boy and she says that she is in love with her crush and they say that it is so real, unlike all the other girls who also swear their love is real, but they are wrong. But then of course, she's not wrong, because she is just _not wrong_, right?

She left that level of cliché then going to the next one up. But it wasn't her who changed it this time. It was Harry. She wasn't expecting it exactly. They were just in the common room celebrating their recent win against Ravenclaw and winning the Quidditch cup and Harry came in. She ran to him, so excited, and embraced him in a hug. If her actions were unexpected, which they were, his actions were mind-rattling. Harry Potter had kissed Ginny Weasley. They went on a walk around the school grounds and just like that (_Snap!_) they had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

So after that they had become the cliché happy couple. They kissed and laughed and hung around each other so often. Of course, they didn't snog whenever Ron was around. That would be completely uncomfortable for Harry and they didn't need Ron to yell at them for it anyways. That would just take up the time they could be snogging.

But then in order to protect Ginny, Harry had broken up for her. Then her life twisted into two forms of cliché. One of them was the basic boyfriend breaks up with you to protect you and the other was where they were so far apart yet they love each other so much, their love can never be broken, and they think about each other every second of the day while they are apart.

Then when Harry had finally come back it was the typical 'I'm-so-sorry-I-left-you-will-you-ever-forgive-me?'

And then Ginny held a grudge against Harry for a few days but then she forgave him. This made her life the cliché of "I Could Never Be Mad at You."

And then as Ginny's life continued she just kept having cliché after cliché. She was now married to Harry Potter and had three children with him. Her life was incredibly cliché, but she wasn't going to try to change it this time. She was Ginny Potter now and she loved her life and the people in it. She wasn't going to change it for anything, even if that meant not being cliché.

She continued her cliché life with a cliché happily-ever-after.

Ginny's life was, and always will be incredibly cliché, but now she doesn't even care. Maybe her life isn't even cliché anymore. No, it wasn't cliché, it was just perfect.


	4. Breakdown

_**Breakdown**_

Ginny Weasley rode through a silent ride through muggle London as they made their way to the train station. When they got to King's Cross it was packed with muggles as always, rushing around. They seemed so carefree, like something horrible wasn't going to happen at any moment. It was like they weren't in a war. Ginny Weasley knew better though. Death Eater's could be found nearly anywhere, wreaking havoc. It was dark times… and Ginny was going off to school, her sixth year.

There was nothing entirely horrible about going off to her school, she liked her school. Or she at least used to like her school. Everything was going to be different now, everything. Her headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, had been murdered by another fellow teacher. Tom was taking over, and that now included Professor Snape as the headmaster. Ginny had only found out about that recently in the Daily Prophet.

Everything else was going to change this year as well, because her brother, Hermione, and Harry were not going to be there this year. She was the youngest of the Weasley's; she always had someone going to school with her. She's ogled Harry ever since her first year, and then went out with him the year before. He broke it off though, because of his stupid noble reasons. That just may be one of the reasons Ginny was so in love with him. Maybe, after this war was over, they could get back together again. But the thing about after the war, is wondering if they would both make it or not. And she would miss Hermione, her best friend and the logical person with the best advice.

This year she didn't have her family, her crush, or her best friend to go through the school year. It might not be the best year, but it was going to be manageable, to her best ability. Ginny was never the girl that was the damsel in distress. When you grow up with six older brothers, you learn to hold your own. She didn't need help.

Ginny sighed as she pushed her trolley, as inconspicuously as possible, through the brick wall of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. On the other side of the wall was a secret platform where students are sent to school on a train. Right now, the fog was thick and steam clouded Ginny's eyes. The clock in the corner read it was ten minutes until eleven, when the train departed. Ginny turned to her mum.

Ginny's mum had tears in her eyes as she engulfed her youngest into a hug. "I'm going to miss you very much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Ginny said back to her truthfully.

"I love you," she said as another tear slipped down her face and she smiled.

"I love you too," Ginny had said. The train blew its whistle and they both know that she had to leave then.

"Bye," Ginny said to her mother as she boarded the train and waved, her mother waved back. She walked around until she could find a compartment with her friends, or what was left of them. Neville and Luna ought to be here, right? Neither of them are muggle-borns.

Ginny found Neville and Luna sitting in a compartment and she joined them. "I'm glad to see you're still here. I bet half of Hogwarts isn't even going to be here this year."

"It's just terrible," Neville said as he helped Ginny store away her trunk.

"Daddy has heard talk that the sniffle-lumps are going to help Harry defeat Voldemort."

Both Ginny and Neville ignored her as they were used to Luna's unusual information.

"Where is Harry anyhow, have you heard? You were dating him, weren't you," Neville said.

"We don't know, we haven't heard from him. He disappeared after the wedding." Ginny looked down sadly at the floor, interested in its design.

"Ginny doesn't want to talk about Harry right now, Neville," Luna said brightly. There was a reason she was placed in Ravenclaw after all. Luna was right; she didn't want to talk about Harry. She already knew how different this year without Harry was going to be. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to go at all.

All Ginny wanted was for this old train to break down. She didn't care that because it is powered by magic that would be impossible. But Ginny had learned by now that the impossible is very possible. If the train would just break down, she would find a way out and walk around. She could escape, and try to find Hermione, Ron, and… Harry.

She spent some of the trip imagining that. How she would find them, she bet they were at Grimmauld Place. She imagined what she would say to them, how horrible it was out there, that she missed them, could she come with them? What are you doing Harry? Are you giving up? You can't give up! Do you have a plan? Please let me help… Do you still love me Harry? Please say you still love me… I love you.

Ginny decided though that she shouldn't torture herself with imaginings of finding her best friend, brother, and ex-boyfriend. It will only make her feel worse. She should put her mind on something else. She talked with Luna and Neville.

Luna was talking about her dad's magazine and pointed out different articles in his newest. Neville wondered what they would be learning in Herbology this year and how much different this year would be without Dumbledore…

Abruptly though the train came to a stop. Ginny wondered if her earlier day dreams could come true, but the door banged open and a Death Eater came in. Ginny froze with fear. What was he going to do? He couldn't do anything horrible to students, could he?

"My father will hear about this," Cormac McLaggen said while the Death Eater ignored him, which Ginny didn't particularly find insulting. She would have too. She had always hated him. She hated him even more when he was the reason Harry fell from his broom. It was horrible. It scared her, but he was okay. Of course he was okay, he was Harry freaking Potter. He's faced Tom how many times now? He couldn't die from simply falling off a broom…

She realized what the Death Eaters were doing then, they were looking for Harry. He wasn't here though. What did Tom expect? Did he think he would just come onto the train, excited as a new eleven-year-old first year and sit with Hermione and Ron by his side? Did they think he was that stupid?

Neville had the same idea. He stood up and said, "Hey losers, he's not here."

The Death Eater gave one menacing look to Neville and turned away angrily. He must not be able to do anything to students. Nobody would stand for it, would they? Then again, this felt like a whole new world, anything could happen.

The train came to start again and Ginny sighed as they travelled to Hogwarts, where only the worst could happen this year. Ginny watched out the window, and the train stopped in the darkness and it was time to leave. Ginny left her trunk and exited the train.

Out on the platform in Hogsmeade some idiot Slytherin had called out, "Hey Weasley! Where's your famous boyfriend Harry Potter? Is he in hiding?"

Death Eaters were watching. There was only one thing to say, and it was sadly the truth, "Harry Potter broke up with me. He doesn't love me anymore."

She then walked away fast, hoping no one would see the tears that were beginning to brew in her eyes. Ginny Weasley never cried, except now, but she had a reputation to keep. She wiped away the tears in her eyes when no one was looking and went on with life because that's just how Ginny Weasley was. She knew everything would be okay someday, somehow. She was just waiting for that day.


	5. Pop!

_**Pop!**_

Harry James Potter was sitting in the grass in the yard of the Burrow. Everyone else was inside, but he couldn't handle being inside with them all around anymore. He couldn't watch their mourning faces and know that it was his entire fault. Fred was gone because of him. How could he stand himself? How could he be here, with them, when he was the one who caused all this pain?

At first when he left he wandered around the yard, mindlessly. He then came along Mr. Weasley's shed which was packed with Muggle toys and devices. He looked around at everything he had and saw some soapy liquid and a plastic wand with circles at the end, bubbles.

He took it, knowing Mr. Weasley wouldn't mind and Mrs. Weasley might even thank him, and headed to a back corner of the yard where maybe no one would find him. He sat with his legs out and leaned against a slight hill that was formed behind him. He dipped the plastic into the solution and blew. He watched the shiny, rainbow bubbles that were glistening in the sunlight float off and away and pop.

He imagined each bubble and pop as a life that had gone away.

Lily Potter, she had a sister she was close too until she gone to Hogwarts which drove them apart. She had parents who were so proud of her. But she had a son, and Lord Voldemort was after her son. She was in the way of getting him. Pop, she was dead.

James Potter, he was an only child with parents. His family had plenty money and his parents loved him. His family was in Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart. He had always been in love with Lily Evans and married her. They had a son, who Lord Voldemort was after; he tried to fight him off so his wife and child could survive. Pop, he was dead.

Bertha Jorkins, a lady who worked in the Ministry who was quite nosy. She stuck her nose a little too far and got information no one should know, they put a memory charm on her. Lord Voldemort wanted this information and forced it out of her. Once he got what he needed, she was useless to him. Pop, she was dead.

Frank Bryce, an old war survivor with a bad knee. He was the gardener for the old Riddle mansion. He heard noises from the house and went to get what he thought was teenage boys out of the house, it was Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort didn't want him. Pop, he was dead.

Barty Crouch Senior, he had a huge respect for the law. His child was a disgrace to him but he would do anything for his wife. He kept his son at home, away from everyone, but he got out. He knew what he did was terrible so he was going to tattle on himself to Dumbledore. That couldn't happen, his son wouldn't allow it. Pop, he was dead.

Cedric Diggory, a loyal friend and hardworking student trying to win a tournament. They took the cup together in the Twiwizard Tournament because Harry suggested it. They were sent to a graveyard where Lord Voldemort was. He didn't want the spare. Pop, he was dead.

Sirius Black, a man who was a rebel and loved a good prank. He loved his friends and would never do anything to betray them. He was a good Godfather, as well as an escaped convicted mass murdered could be anyhow. He went into battle to save his Godson. He was battling his obnoxious cousin. Pop, he was dead.

Albus Dumbledore, a wise and kind wizard. He made a mistake. He was cursed the moment he put on the ring. From that moment on he knew he was going to die. He asked someone to do it, so when a boy tried he wouldn't live with being a murderer. It was a night on top the Astronomy Tower. Pop, he was dead.

Hedwig, a loyal snowy owl of Harry's. She was Harry's first friend, and stayed a friend since he was eleven. She was his messenger and the only thing he had when he was stuck away those long, boring summers. She flew in the night sky when a green light sent her spiraling to the ground. Pop, she was dead.

Mad-Eye Moody, one of the best Aurors there ever was. He believed in constant vigilance. Half of the cells in Azkaban have been filled because of this man. He was a protector of Harry and against Lord Voldemort. He slipped from a broom when a thief panicked and he slipped from a broom. Pop, he was dead.

Dobby, a free elf who was loyal to Harry Potter. He had bat-like ears and big eyes, with a particular love for socks. He was the only one brave enough to wear one of Hermione's hats. A knife thrown his way was the end as he saved his friends. Pop, he was dead.

Fred Weasley, a twin with bright red hair. He loved to joke and pull pranks. He had a shared shop with his brother, turning despair to laughter when it was most needed. He was crushed with a last laugh etched on his face. Pop, he was dead.

Remus Lupin, a rare good werewolf. He was an original Marauder and married to a younger lady. He taught Harry so much and left behind a son. He was loyal to his friends who accepted him for what he was when no one else would. It ended in battle. Pop, he was dead.

Nymphadora Tonks, who preferred to be called by her last name, she was quite clumsy, especially for an Auror. She tended to sport hair of bright shades of pink. She fell in love with an older werewolf, who insisted he wasn't good enough for her, but she got her way. Her son was left behind when she joined her husband. Pop, she was dead.

Colin Creevy, a boy who was a fan of Harry's and had a younger brother. He was muggle-born and snapped a photo wherever he went. He snuck into the battle to help Harry Potter, whom he idolized. He was so young; he joined the next adventure too soon. Pop, he was dead.

Severus Snape, hard and cold on the outside but not so much on the inside. He always loved Lily Evans and didn't let her death go in vain. He protected her son, the last trace of her eyes. He was a hero, although no one would ever suspect him to be so. Pop, he was dead.

Ted Tonks, father and grandfather, running away because of his poor blood status. He ran through England, trying to avoid the injustice. No one was to deserve such a poor way to a great adventure. Pop, he was dead.

Bathilda Bagshot, a resident of Godric Hallow and knew the Dumbledore and Potter family well. One of the most well-known magical historians of the time, Lord Voldemort needed to put her to use. But needed her no more. Pop, she was dead.

Charity Burbage, a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she taught Muggle Studies, and believed mixing bloods was not a bad thing, it was to be encouraged. Lord Voldemort did not agree with these beliefs. Pop, she was dead.

Multiple Hogwarts Students, fighting in the war, each with parents and loved ones. They had hopes and dreams. Pop, they were all dead.

All these people that popped away had lives and now gone, forever, to never come back with brilliant smiles.

Harry dipped the plastic wand into the solution and was about to blow another until a red head came up quietly behind him. She sat down without a word and Harry blew another bubble.

"It's not your fault, you know," she had said.

"Yes it is."

"How so?"

"All those people… gone…"

"Yes, but this is the works of Lord Voldemort, Harry, you couldn't have stopped it. You defeated him though, so it didn't make their deaths be in vain. You stopped several more deaths. Just imagine, maybe if you didn't stop Lord Voldemort and do nothing. So many more people would be dead. Hermione could be dead, Ron, even me, but you didn't hold back. You did what you had to do and now so many lives have been saved…"

"But you're all mourning over Fred…"

"That's because we miss him, Harry. It's not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself."

All he did was nod and they both sat there in a silence, not uncomfortable, and Harry continued to blow the bubbles as Ginny observed. One by one they went, perfect spheres and then with a pop, gone.

"They remind me when you broke up with me," she admitted and Harry turned his attention to her. "Our lives were so perfect, like the perfect bubbles, and then you had to go do whatever it is you did, and everything was different. It wasn't right, it went to the perfect bubble and then our lives just popped."

"I missed you Ginny," Harry said to her.

"I've missed you too," she said. They leaned in for a kiss and in the making Harry spill the bottle of bubble solution. It ran through the grass and emptied the entire bottle, never to be used again because there were to be no more bubbles. No more bubbles because nothing more of their lives were going to pop. There may be a tiny dent in a rubber ball, but no more pops, because the worst was now over and whatever happens will be meant to happen. And when the final day for them comes, there will not be a pop but they will gradually slip into the next great adventure.


	6. Good Job

_**Good Job**_

When Ginny was in her third year of school she had decided she had enough. She had enough chasing around Harry freaking Potter like a lost puppy dog. She knew she had to stop as he had no interest in her whatsoever. She had to do one of two things; it was either date him or forget about him. She didn't know what she should do though so she did the only thing that was logical to her. Go to Hermione Granger for advice.

Hermione had suggested to her to date around a bit and be more like Ginny Weasley. So she took that advice to heart, Hermione wasn't only book smart, and tried her best to stick to what Hermione said. She started dating more guys, and being more of herself. At first, it was quite hard to forget about Harry. He still came to her house nearly every summer. He was still her brother's best friend. She still forgot though and moved on. She went days, weeks, without even a single thought on the boy. She thought she was recovering.

It happened though in her fifth year. She had nearly forgotten about Harry and was happily in a relationship with Dean Thomas. They started dating at the end of the year before. She liked him, a lot, and possibly was on her way to love. She didn't have a single romantically-linked Harry Potter thought.

It was a slightly windy day out in the Quidditch Pitch. She was going out for the Quidditch team and Harry just happened to be the captain of the Gryffindor team that year. That was no big deal though. It was just Harry. When she went out for team, most of her family was surprised she could even play. None of them knew how she would sneak out and ride broomsticks at night when she was younger. She was actually an excellent player and dreamed of going professional someday. She made the team as a chaser and was extremely happy about the decision.

She had practices though, a few every week, and each practice she couldn't help but rediscover those amazing qualities of Harry Potter. She liked how his already messy hair went this way and that way when he zoomed around on his Firebolt. She was mesmerized by his enthralling emerald green eyes. She even noticed how toned his chest really was.

She noticed something new each day and she talked to him more and more, she got excited to talk to him and it put her on an adrenaline rush. She didn't notice what was happening at first. She convinced herself she was so happy to be with him because they were on their way to being great friends. Yes, that was it, they were friends.

But she only _really_ realized what was happening one day in the Gryffindor common room while sitting on a loveseat with Hermione. She was supposedly doing her Potions homework and Dean was away at detention for McGonnagall. She was watching Harry though, hoping to be discreet. Hermione notices everything though.

"Are you looking at Harry?" Hermione asked in a whisper, although she most likely already knew. Ginny looked down to her book again though and pretended that she hadn't a clue what that girl was going on about.

"No, I'm not," she denied although it was still quite obvious she was.

"You do," she said with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"No, I'm dating Dean."

"That doesn't mean you don't fancy Harry again," she said knowingly.

"Maybe I do," Ginny admitted and Hermione's smile was getting bigger. "But then again, maybe I don't."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, knowing the latter of her confession was just Ginny being stubborn. "This is going to be great."

Ginny ignored Hermione then, going back to her Potions Essay. Ginny was surprised how much easier Potions had got since they got taught by a new professor, but now Defense was horrible. She didn't know how she would survive if she didn't have the D.A. last year. Harry had taught her so much…

She shook the thoughts from her mind and desperately tried to focus on the Potions Essay in front of her. No, she didn't like Harry. She didn't fancy him a bit. She got maybe an inch more before she decided to finish it later. She slammed the book shut and stood up. She muttered a goodbye to Hermione and how she was tired. She wasn't really tired, not at all. Ginny felt though, that the common room was just a bit humid though and lying in bed with her pajamas on didn't seem like a bad idea.

The next day, after lessons were over, she was at the Quidditch Pitch. They had a game soon and Harry was working them. Alicia said though that Harry wasn't working them nearly as hard as Wood had. That seemed scary to Ginny, and she was glad that she never had him as a captain.

She focused on the scrimmage they were doing at the moment. She zoomed through the people and caught the Quaffle. She threw it through the centre hoop and Ron missed it, although he nearly had it. It was actually quite a nice play.

"Good job," Harry yelled at her from twenty feet away as he saw her play. He had a smile on his face and he looked like he really meant it. That's all it took then. She stopped lying to herself in the exact moment. She got over him for two years, but now all that hard work is over. She was that little ten year old girl again who saw Harry Potter for the first time. She daydreamed about them getting married.

It was two simple words that meant nothing really, but they meant everything to her. She was falling for Harry Potter again. She just couldn't get over him. She didn't want to like him, she shouldn't. But it was how it was. She tried to stop it, but now it seemed like an unstoppable force of nature. She couldn't just stop liking him. This time, she was going to get Harry Potter. Her liking him for all these years must mean something, right?

After she left practice in a daze she went straight to Hermione and told her everything. She had an I-told-you-so smile on her face but Ginny hardly noticed it. She was gushing over Harry in a way she never gushed. Hermione helped her figure out what she wanted to do. She was going to get Harry Potter this time around. You can't just love someone for five years and have it mean nothing, can you?


End file.
